


The Hobbit Complex

by dammit, extemporaneous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Okay it's not that awkward but it's a highschool AU so, Other, Tags are gonna be edited as I go, Underage Drinking, Underage everything acually, because dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammit/pseuds/dammit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/extemporaneous/pseuds/extemporaneous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel always had a habit of sticking his neck out in stupid situations. And now Dean Winchester has literally stumbled his way into Cas' life, and Castiel just can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hobbit Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Rylie (dammit) did paintings for this but at the moment they wont show so I'll incorporate them when I can.   
> She's gonna do them for the rest of her life woopsies should've read the contract.  
> Also she's my beta and I forced from her home on fanfiction.net so before you read this thank her pls I'm a literal mess of a writer omg Rylie I am so sorry.

The rain was pounding against the window, the rhythmic drops colliding against the glass in a way that soothed Cas. He could imagine the thin pane disappearing and the cool rainfall splashing against his skin and class notes. He smiled at the thought of the blue ink spreading in tiny tendrils, following the drops current across his page. Yeah, that would be nice, he mused. Being next to the windows had it’s drawback however, and the cold air bit into his bare arms. Castiel shivered, the chill traveling up his spine and converting his soft skin to goose bumps.  
He liked this class. History was fascinating, and the classroom environment was soft, and everything was a muted cream color. Not like back home, where the white was impersonally sterile from bleached freakish cleanliness and not subduedness. Here he could relax, and listen to Mr.Singer drone on about how “friggen’ awesome Andrew Carnegie was with his steel business” forever. Cas wished he had grabbed his sweater before he slipped out the door, but there were only a few minutes left in class so he didn’t mind too much. He glanced out the window, the sky a dangerous grey, and squinted. There was a boy, standing outside in nothing but the gym uniform, shivering and stumbling. He looked lost, maybe even drunk. Cas frowned, the boy was wandering towards the thick forest surrounding the school and in the condition he seemed to be in, he’d probably get lost.  
No one else in his row seemed to be paying attention to outside, so as the boy’s foot slammed into a rock, and he tripped, falling face first into the mud of the freshly laid down seed lawn, no one noticed. Cas sighed, quickly gathered his papers and shoved them in his backpack. He stood up, glancing back one last time to see the boy wasn’t getting up before he made his way for the door.  
“Vandrare where are you going?” Singer asked, putting his marker down.  
“I’m...I-I just have to go. You can mark me absent.” Cas really didn’t like making a scene. He hoped Mr. Singer would let him go.  
Singer sighed, picking up his water bottle, taking a chug like it was beer and then resumed writing on the whiteboard. “I will. Now where was I? Andrew Carnegie, the tyrant of the steel industry…”  
Nodding gratefully, Cas slipped into the hallway, racing to the front doors at the end. He ran past the office ladies, who frowned and then skidded to a halt, the sound of his tennis shoes squeaking against the tiled floor echoing around him. It was going to be cold. Squinting against the glass’ reflection he saw the boy was still laying there. He cussed, chewed his lip in thought and opened the door, letting a monstrous gush of frigid air hit his skin.  
“Hello?” He called, taking the small set of stairs two at a time, the building puddles splashing against his jeans. Cas grimaced as he stepped into the lawn, his shoes sinking several inches into the mud. “Are you okay?”  
There wasn’t a response and Cas grumbled to himself, as he finally reached the downed kid. He was almost the same size as Castiel, maybe a little bigger. Kneeling, Cas grabbed the boy by his shoulders, and, with slight effort, turned him onto his back.  
Cas almost had to take a step back, and he let out a shocked sound. Even with mud coating the insides of his nostrils, this kid was desperately good looking. Cas cursed under his breath, shaking his head. Why was it always the pretty ones? Cas carved the thick, sticky, mud off the boys face, shaking his hand every time there was too much sticking to him, and now he could see that the boy had freckles. “You gotta be kidding me…” He almost put his hand to his face before he realized it was coated with sludge. Of course the boy was pretty.  
“H...Hi.” The perfectly shaped lips moved, and although the words were sluggish, slurred, and quiet, Cas still felt himself shiver at the boy’s voice. A grin pulled at the corners of the boys face as he gazed up at Cas. “I’m...Dean…”  
It didn’t occur to Cas that he could have just dragged him back into the school, giving the ladies in the office a fright because Cas liked helping people. Instead, Cas replied with a small “Hello.” and watched as Dean fell unconscious again. With a groan, Cas managed to sling his charge’s arm around his neck, and slowly stomped his way back towards the concrete path. At this rate the notes in his backpack were probably soaked through and he should have wanted to run back inside and pretend this never happened.  
For the next minute of struggling, Dean’s mud slicked limbs slipping everywhere, Cas simply sighed. This was going to become a terrible mess, he could sense it deep down. It was probably because even after laying passed out in rain and mud for 10 minutes this boy was still warm around his neck with his body pressed into Cas’ side. Or maybe it was the fact that he was even lying in the mud at all. It was going to be an adventure, and God had it been a long time since Castiel’s had one.  
He couldn’t wait for him to open his eyes, so Cas could see the pretty green again. Next class had started already, and Singer had marked him absent. Great. Now Michael would chew him out when he finally got home from work.  
“I hope you appreciate the things I’m going through for you, asshole.” Cas said, finally dragging him into the parking lot. Seemingly almost conscious, Dean mumbled something. Aware that he wouldn’t get much more from him until he was somewhere dry and quiet, Castiel located his slightly battered Toyota Premio. There was struggle with opening the door, when Cas accidentally let his head hit the side of the car, so he decided to lay him down in the puddled black-top, hoping it hadn’t given him a bump. His seats were probably ruined after Cas managed to secure Dean in the car, all four limbs safely inside before he closed the door.  
Inside, he could now smell the reek of alcohol and he knew he was making a good call. An absence is one thing, being absent because you were too drunk to walk straight is another entirely. And so Cas followed through with his initial instinct, he started his car, trying not to cry at the mud all over everything, and headed to his place. None of his siblings should be home, all of them either at school or at work, and if they were home, then they couldn’t yell at him either because they were equal trouble. Well, Gabriel might be there, but it was unlikely he’d stick around the still-life prison any longer than he had to.  
Cas took a sharp turn on main street, causing Dean’s head to drop into Cas’s lap; He was in the middle of an intersection so he could do nothing as blush crept up his neck, it took all he had to avoid crashing into the nearest 7-11. When he finally hit a straight stretch of road, Cas quickly hot-potatoed the boys head out of his crotch. If only Cas even knew his name, he’d feel better about the situation. When his hand touched his new companions hair and felt how soft the damp locks were, Cas had to stifle a groan. No, he thought, you are not going to think about the nameless boy’s hair, or any other part of him.  
He was silent and rigid the rest of the drive, only relaxing when they finally pulled up to his long, wide, driveway. His house was embarrassingly perfect; the lawn was carefully manicured hedges were trimmed meticulously. Not to mention the fact that his house could almost be qualified as a mansion. It made him gag. He felt as though he older brothers were compensating for something, but that thought also made him shiver.  
He pulled in and shut the car off before unbuckling and getting out. Cas recklessly decided to not check the house for siblings before (as platonically as possible) wrapping his arms around the boys waist and dragging him towards the door. It was a new approach, but it worked better than before so he kept it up. To unlock the door, he used one hand to keep the boy up and the other to shakily unlock the door. Geez, Cas thought, He’s really heavy.  
The door creaked open as it was never greased, and each time Cas opened it, the noise got a little louder. The constant use from Michael and Gabriel didn't do it any favors as they ran out with their frequent errands. Cas practically let the boy fall to the carpet before he remembered he was covered in mud, so instead he laid him down on the small tiled area near the front door.  
First he filled a water bottle with cold water, grabbed some ibuprofen from the medicinal cabinet and then he decided to take him up to him room. After straining his arm, Cas pulled him over the last stair. His cat, Dosi, swished her sleek black tail in disapproval, perched on the shelf just above Cas’ head.  
“Cas, baby brother, who is this?” There was a voice, heavy with curiosity and tinged a sultry red.  
He froze. No one was supposed to be home. “Anna.” Looking up he saw her leaning against the doorway of her room, a grin spread across her face.  
“You’re gonna be in such deep shit when Michael get’s home.”  
“No, Anna, please don’t say anything.” Dean started to slip from his arms and he caught him. “I can explain…”  
“No…” Anna said slowly, staring at the messy boy. “If I tell him, he’ll know I was here too. But you better tell me the details later. I’ve got a date with a blue eyed babe. I only stopped here to freshen up.”  
Cas sighed in relief. “Okay, sure. Go then.”  
She bounced up and hopped down the stairs, her red hair flying. At the bottom, she paused and then turned around, winking. “Have fun.”  
“You too…” He called, but she had already slammed the door behind her.  
Five minutes later Dean was in the bathtub, his scruffy head lolling around. Cas was holding the shower head and had it on high power, washing Dean’s poor mud saturated gym shirt. It took awhile but eventually the water ran clear. There was one last dragging session in which Dean flopped onto Cas’ bed, his limbs thrown over the side, a towel draped over him. Cas not having anything to do sat next to him, limps tired from all the struggle Dean had caused him. 

He didn’t realized he’d fallen asleep until he had to be woken up. There was whispering, and then a nose in his ear, and Cas jolted awake. “Jesus Christ.”  
“Hey man, I don’t know who you are but thanks for covering my ass.” Dean was obviously fully revived and staring at him.  
Oh, Cas thought on impulse, his eyes are green. His head pounded, and he cringed. This guy was too happy. “Could you pass me the ibuprofen?” He asked quietly. Dean reached to the night stand, his crinkled gym shirt lifting to reveal a freckled back, and then tossed him the bottle.  
Castiel asked after some silence, “So why were you drunk?”  
“I just was.” Dean snapped, and then Cas could see him wince at his own brash words. “I’m sorry, I really am thankful. I can’t take another suspension and you totally saved my sorry ass.”  
“It’s fine…” He finished his sentence with a smile, and then he saw the clock.  
“Shit shit shit. Dude you gotta go, you gotta go now.”  
“Huh?” Dean asked startled by his rescuer’s urgency, and Cas pushed him off the bed, frantic.  
“My brother gets home like, now. If he sees you he’ll freak. He doesn’t like people in the house.”  
“Oh right, okay…” Glancing around Dean looked up at him. “My stuff?”  
“You left it at school.” Cas replied, shooing him out of his room, even though he really wanted to talk to this boy. He wanted to know everything about him. The need for information pressed, but the danger of his brother shoved. “Can you make it home?” Cas asked, as he opened the door cautiously, glancing around the edge to look for any sign of his brother’s car. “I mean I’d drive you but I have to clean up the mess.” Cas was rambling when Dean cut him off.  
“Yeah… I know where I am, it’s not too far from the school. I’ll go back and get my car.” He was walking out the door when he turned around and grinned. “Thanks again.”  
“Welcome.” Cas couldn’t help but smiled back, and he knew there was a growing infatuation blossoming inside him.  
The boy walked, kicking the puddles with his already soggy shoes, and then glanced back one last time. “See you later, Sunshine.”


End file.
